El Encuentro
by Amnd Black
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Sirius y Remus hubiesen twnido una "reunión" antes del encuentro con Harry, Ron, Hermione y la rata? (¬¬ vale no soy buena n los summarys) Lean please! Song-fic


Hola! ^^ Soy yo otra vez ^^U. Este fic lo escribí una noche MUY tormentosa, comiendo chocolates, leyendo HP y el prisionero de Azcaban, oyendo esta canción...no me pueden culpar, estaba MUY melancólica, y me puse a escribir este Song- fic.  
  
Espero q no me haya salido muy cursi y que les guste ^^. Si tenés el Kazaa puedes bajar esta canción, se llama COMO HEMOS CAMBIADO.  
  
/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
EL ENCUENTRO  
  
Capitulo Único.  
  
Era una noche oscura, fría. Considerando todo lo que iba a pasar, tenía que serlo. Por fin había escapado; y solo tenía un fin: recobrar a mi único verdadero amigo que se encontraba vivo, y cobrar venganza para el que había ocasionado la muerte de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano. Pero había algo que aún no podía creer; que mi único amigo en vida me creyera culpable directamente; creer, que yo, Sirius Black, hubiera traicionado a mi hermano. Lo acepto, es como si yo lo hubiese hecho, pero si yo hubiese sido su guardián secreto, jamás les habría traicionado. Yo preferiría la muerte a traicionarlos. Pero ahora, ya no importa ir a Azcaban si puedo vengar la muerte de mi amigo, de mi hermano, de James.  
  
¡Ah!  
  
Como hemos cambiado,  
  
que lejos a quedado aquella amistad.  
  
He llegado a la oscura casa que en algún lugar de la historia, no vio hacer innumerables travesuras, como Prongs (Cornamenta), Moony, (Lunático), Padfoot (Canuto), y por desgracia también estuvo la persona que condució a James a una muerte segura: Wormtail (colagusano _). Espero unos minutos ansioso, nervioso, en fin, con muchas sensaciones que no se pueden describir con palabras. Después de esos minutos que me parecen siglos, aparece entre las sombras, Remus, Remus J. Lupin. Por un momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente uno al otro hasta que tengo que desviar la mirada, ya que esos ojos, esos profundos y penetrantes ojos miel (N/A: eso es más mío que de Sirius...), llenos de rencor y odio, me hacen sentir inmensamente culpable.  
  
Así como el viento lo abandona todo al paso, así,  
  
con el tiempo todo es abandonado;  
  
cada beso que se da, alguien lo abandonará.  
  
Ninguno de los dos menciona palabra por un largo tiempo. Me armo de valor y lo saludo. El no responde, solo se me queda viendo con rencor.  
  
-Después de lo que hiciste, aún te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?-me dijo con la voz llena de odio, rencor, y enojo. No consigo mencionar palabra. Estoy dispuesto a explicarle lo que pasó exactamente, pero antes de que pueda meter la pata, pienso detenidamente lo que le voy a decir.  
  
Así con los años unidos a la distancia,  
  
fue así como tu y yo perdimos la confianza;  
  
y cada paso que se dio, algo mas nos alejó.  
  
-Te lo puedo explicar. Yo no fui. No directamente.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Yo no fui el guardián secreto de Lily y James.  
  
-Pero...Ellos me dijeron que eras tu.  
  
-En el último momento, pensé que hiba a ser demasiado obvio que James me eligiera a mi. Por eso lo convencí de que eligiera a Peter.-expliqué con una nota muy fuerte de odio en mi voz. Al parecer Remus notó esto.  
  
-O sea que...Peter era el espía que según Dumbledore estaba entre nosotros?  
  
-Si...pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.-dije con un sentimiento de culpa que no me dejó seguir hablando. Remus me conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando decía la verdad y cuando no. Aparte de que esa nota de odio en mi voz no era nada común, sobre todo cuando me dirigía a una persona que conocía.  
  
Y Lo mejor que conocimos, (N/A:con esto se refieren a sus mejores amigos, entre ellos Peter _)  
  
separó nuestros destinos que hoy nos vuelven a reunir; (N/A:los separó la muerte de los Potter; Sirius a Azcaban, y ahora se vuelven a reunir por lo mismo, para vengarlos, muajajajaja, muera la rata!^_^)  
  
tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a sentir  
  
aquella vieja entrega.  
  
-Te creo.-dijo finalmente, después de meditarlo un rato. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de alegría surgió de mi interior, y por primera vez desde que mi mejor amigo y su esposa murieron, sonreí. Remus hizo lo mismo al verme.  
  
¡Ah!  
  
Como hemos cambiado,  
  
que lejos a quedado aquella amistad.  
  
¡Ah!  
  
Que nos ha pasado,  
  
como hemos olvidado aquella amistad.  
  
-Por que creíste que fui yo?.-me atrevía a preguntar, ya que ese sentimiento de culpa me carcomía; pensaba que en algún punto de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts no había sido un amigo fiel, o un buen compañero, hasta tal punto, para que creyeran que había sido yo, Sirius Black, el responsable de el asesinato de mi mejor amigo.  
  
Y así como siento ahora el hueco que has dejado  
  
quizás llegada la hora, vuelva a sentirte a mi lado.  
  
Tantos sueños por cumplir,  
  
alguno se ha de vivir.  
  
Remus se quedó pensativo durante un buen rato, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. Después de un largo tiempo, respondió:  
  
-Pues, al principio me negué a creerlo. No podía creer que Sirius Black fuera el que vendió a Lily y a James.-comenzó, y aunque, inconscientemente, me quitó un gran peso de encima.- Pero luego...  
  
-Luego..? -Lo oí de la boca de muchas personas totalmente confiables, para después enterarme de lo que supuestamente le habías hecho a Peter... ¿que fué lo que pasó exactamente?-me preguntó antes de continuar. Le comencé a contar todo; desde que convencía a James de que Peter fuera su guardián secreto hasta el día en que me encontré a Peter y como la prensa había trastornado todo lo que yo hice y dije. (N/A: que se rió después de "matar" a la rata, como salió huyendo, etc,)  
  
Y Lo mejor que conocimos,  
  
separó nuestros destinos que hoy nos vuelven a reunir;  
  
tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a sentir  
  
aquella vieja entrega.  
  
Remus tardó un buen rato sin hablar, al perecer, asimilando todo lo que le acababa de decir.  
  
-Ahora me crees?-pregunté, probando suerte. No me respondió; solo me dirigió una significativa mirada y una sonrisa. No tuvo que decir nada; llevábamos demasiados años juntos y nos conocíamos demasiado bien para saber que significaba: me había perdonado. Corría hacia el y le di un gran y largo abrazo. No se cuanto duramos así: como diciendo todo lo que no dijimos durante el tiempo en el que estuve en Azcaban... Azcaban. Ya ni siquiera me preocupaba eso.  
  
Ese fue, después la boda de mi mejor amigo y del nacimiento de mi ahijado, el día más feliz de mi vida.  
  
FIN  
  
/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
^^ Q TAL? Espero q les haya gustado.  
  
¿Qué opinan? Amistad muy fuerte o slash? Yo digo que amistad fuerte....  
  
Pero dejen su opinión ^^  
  
Dejen reviews  
  
Atte:  
  
Am@nda 


End file.
